Lelouch: You know My Name
by Ice 88
Summary: Not a watching the series more like the life/moments, characters take a journey through Lelouch Vi Britannia's walk from childhood to world conquering emperor. They will understand the cost and why he did everything for the sake of the Zero Requiem. The bases for this fanfic is the song You Know My Name by Chris Cornell.


**AN: I've made some big changes so bear with it. Several characters are from different points in the show. Nunally is from the show's aftermath. Suzaku, Jeremiah, Cecile and Lloyd are right before the Zero Requiem. Kallen is right before her final battle with Suzaku. The Black Knights, Britannian soldiers and students are around the middle of season 1. Euphie and Shirley are there as physical ghosts (don't ask). Besides most reaction fics do not include these two so I figured I would be a little different. Also Cornelia is from the show's epilogue.**

Several people appeared in a great multitude of flashing lights. Soldiers, academy students, even royalty and diplomats appeared in a large living room-like area. There was a massive screen on the wall designed to allow for perfect inspection of what's being seen.

Having the feeling of being kidnapped the soldiers and rebellious knights all began to feel around for their weapons only to come up short. Looking at their sworn enemies the two sides were about to come to blows before a voice interrupted them.

Looking to a large screen a figure in a black robe that left the impression that a galaxy was stitched with cosmic threads.

" **Stop! I have brought you all here to observe the cornerstone of your very lives. These events help shape you all into what you were meant to be.**

"Why though, what do you gain out all of this." Asked Rivalz.

"Nothing but pure entertainment" the voice smugly replied.

.

 **Euphemia Pov**

Euphemia Li Britannia looked around and observed the people that were transported to the room with her. She noticed her older sister is currently breaking her back in a heart-wrenching manner.

"Euphie! My sister… is it really you?" Cornelia asked her, as fresh tears poured from her eyes.

"Yes, sister its me." Euphie answered her.

"But how are you here?" Cornelia questioned. Embracing her sister afraid she will disappear.

Confused and alarmed she just lets her older sister hug her.

"Is it really you?!" a voice interrupts.

The sisters look to see a shell shocked Suzaku.

"Euphie, how are…you here?" he stammers out.

She instantly takes him in here arms and hugs him close to her.

"Eu…Euphie... I missed you … so much" he sobs softly against her hair.

"I know my precious knight, and I you."

They hug each other tenderly afraid of the letting go of the moment. The reunited couple completely ignored the audience that was slowly building.

"I knew they were friendly, but this?" said a surprised Rivalz.

"I know right, now just think what would happen if Nina was here?" Milly asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rivalz and Milly both thought about it before sighing heavily. The reunion with the Princess surprised the Black knights and the Britannian soldiers.

"It's been a long time since I seen my cousin so happy" said a Kaguya with a small smile.

' _Even if its confusing that he's on such good terms with a Princess of the empire.'_ The teen thought to herself.

 **Nobody's Pov**

' _What is going on here, why have we all been gathered?'_ Kallen thinks to herself.

' _I can spot Suzaku, Gino, Anya, Cornelia with … a dead Princess! Don't tell me she's immortal now too?! Senior Black Knight members, and even my school friends._

A great weight settled in her chest making her chest feel heavy.

' _why is she here'_

A voice disturbs her.

"What are these stinkin' Brits doing here!?" bellowed Tamaki. l

"Hey what was that Eleven?" interrupted Gino, barraging into the argument.

"What was that riffraff?! Shouted an indignant Guilford

"You both heard me" Tamaki answered

"This is getting us nowhere," said a bored Lloyd to Cecile who could only nod her head.

"Guilford don't let the heathen get to you" scolded Cornelia.

"Yes, your Highness" nodded the loyal knight.

"Be better than them Tamaki" said Ohgi.

"Easy for you to say huh, Ohgi?" snarked the already frustrated Tamaki.

"What do you mean?" asked a completely confused Kaname Ohgi.

"I know all about you and your Britannian whore!" he shouted

"Calm yourself Tamaki, there is a time and place for such things." Tohdoh said.

More shouts and insults are thrown around by several people before a voice interrupt everyone.

"Oh my god is that the Black Knights! This is the coolest day ever." Rivalz gushed.

"Zero?!"

"Where!" Rivalz instantly responded.

"No where dumb kid, I just like hearing myself yell random things" yelled Tamaki

The Black Knights as if synchronized facepalmed.

"Rivalz calm down your making us look bad" said Milly with a still surprised face.

' _Who does that Brit kid think he is, praising Zero so casually, only us Japanese should praise his greatness_ ' thought an incensed Tamaki.

"Tamaki…" Kallen began

"What, I didn't say anything" he complained

"You was thinking it" Kallen replied

"That's not a crime, besides how did you even know?!" he defended.

"You make a certain stupid look when you think about Zero" He looked at Tohdoh and Ohgi for support but they just shrugged.

" Uh, um well.. regardless you do not disrespect Zero-sama you bastards" Tamaki immediately defended.

" **SHUT UP YOU IDOITS!** " almost as if by Geass everyone complies stopping what they were doing.

"Hey!"

"This is starting to freak me out."

"I was already freaked out I just never said anything"

"Well good for you because I am handling this poorly"

"Enough, Tamaki we get it!"

"Jeez Kallen, what crawled up your…"

"Don't finish that!" several women protested.

With that settled everyone finally took the time to observe the large room.

The room itself was decorated in fancy yet homely dark red drapes and ornate wall paintings. The most beautiful aspect was the stained glass several feet above the Massive TV screen. On the glass was a decorative sunset overcasting a beach with the sky darkening into a sea of dark reds, purples, oranges and blues.

Several couches, bean bags and love seats were placed around for maximum comfort. Even snacks where placed on the table as well as various drinks.

" **As some of you can attest to, certain people have been brought back here to this place and time as I feel they have a right to see that was, that is, and that will be."**

Shirley and Euphemia look at each other while everyone else looked at each other suspiciously .

" **All of you have been taken out of time and space, here this room is stuck in a loop of still-time therefore time has stopped altogether.**

"What is still-time?" asked Tamaki.

" **When time stands still of course, it keeps the world from moving on without you" replied the entity, as if it were obvious.**

"Too late for that" Euphie said with a sad smile.

" **Keep in mind that you are pulled from different points in time, so you would remember things that you experienced but not necessarily what someone else remember, since it has not happened to them yet. Everyone should say what they were doing or what happened before they arrived here."**

Taking the lead, Cecile went first "Lloyd and myself were designing new knightmare frames in the year of 2018" said Cecile.

Lloyd nods in agreement.

That statement allowed for the others to share what they were doing.

"I was in my Senior year at Ashford Academy." Said Milly.

"Well, I was in my junior year" said Rivalz.

"I just crush an Army at Narita" lied Kallen.

She actually came from the betrayal of the Black Knights but wasn't sure if she should reveal that or not.

"I actually saw that footage, great fight by the way Ms. Kozuki , if Suzaku fails as a devicer, I'll give you call" said Lloyd with a somewhat crazy smile.

"We don't blame you at all" Ohgi, Tamaki and Tohdoh freely admitted since, it was true Kallen was an elite pilot.

"Hey, I'm literally right here!" hollered an indignant Suzaku.

"No need for that" she waves off politely. _'Like hell I'll fight for Britannia'_

Laughs broke out throughout the room

After everyone controlled themselves Kaguya continued where Kallen left off.

"The Black Knights just gained the allegiance of Empress Tianzi and her cohorts"

"They did what?" said a surprised Cornelia, she looked at Empress with a curious look _. 'was that done by geass'_

"The Blacks knights made some waves in the future I see."

"An empress?"

"That's so cool"

"Wow, you lot don't do things by half" complimented Milly.

"We sure don't" said Kallen smiling at her school friend.

"The Black Knights were, umm… involved in a rebellion, yeah that's it" was all Tamaki allowed himself to sputter out.

Kallen only gave him a suspicious look.

"I just departed from Ashford Academy to serve the military." Said Gino

"I was with Jeremiah harvesting a farm" said Anya

It was actually an orange farm, but to spare Jeremiah from scrutiny or cold remarks from different people she only gave a small bit of information, considering his disgrace from the military.

"That's… homely?"

"And significantly more mundane than what we heard so far." Gino quipped.

"I was getting The Lancelot upgraded." Said Suzaku.

"I was in the hospital" said Guilford

"And I was captured" said Cornelia much to the shock of everyone in the room except Anya, Jeremiah ,and Suzaku.

Before anything else could be said the voice resumed the proceedings.

" **Pick your seats quickly so I can reveal to you the reason why you are here. To watch someone's past, present, and future."**

Some eyes widen. Some people gasp while others openly look at each other awkwardly.

Being ever the brave one, Kallen asked the most important question, already getting a feeling. "Who is the person we are watching?"

If the mystical voice had a face it would smirking now. "The person you will be watching is …"

Everyone leans forward.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia…"

' _Crap, Crap ,Shit If this thing is forreal then everything will be ruined!' Jeremiah thought._

' _You poor bastard'_ , despite the mixed feelings Suzaku had toward his former friend, now co-conspirator, even he had to admit this was really messed up.

"Lelouch.."

"Why him?"

"Whatever happened to him anyway?"

"I don't know, I mean there are so many claims to the throne I wouldn't be surprised if somebody got a hold of him" Rivalz offered.

Several people expressed their opinions on the topic.

"Hey, we know a Lelouch, where is that lazy guy anyway?, he'll miss out like usual" asked Gino.

"Who knows, probably brooding somewhere" said Anya hiding a smirk.

"Suzaku, you are old friends with our Lelouch, do you know why he wasn't selected to come?" questioned Rivalz.

"I don't really see how that's related but no, I don't know why" The former Knight of Seven lied.

Suzaku looked away from Ashford group feeling guilty for lying to them and for being a part of the whole false memory and Rolo-replacement thing that had developed.

' _Maybe we can change things'_

' _I suppose even I will be exposed here' The Knight thought to himself solemnly._

' _You don't deserve to get exposed like this, Lulu, not in front of all these people.'._ thought Shirley.

' _Now we will see the truth'_ thought Cornelia and Kallen.

"I thought the prince was dead" Gino responded softly.

"You'll be amazed how often people come back from the dead" said Jeremiah showing the occupants more of his cybernetic enhancements.

Several voices rang out but only one was able to pierce through the loudness.

The occupants of the room turned to the voice.

"Big brother?"

Nunally's sudden appearance shocked several people, but her new ability to see really sealed the deal.

"Nunally?", several voices greeted her with happiness.

Cornelia and Euphie embraced her as The Black Knights and Britannian military personnel looked on.

The school students were really confused.

"I guess the cats out the bag" Milly sighed.

"Yeah, no kidding, so he and Nunally are the missing royals from all those years ago." says Rivalz gesturing to the girl in question.

Suzaku waited his turn and re-introduced Nunally to him now that she is not impaired with blindness

"Hey there, Nunally." he said softly.

As he hugs her, she whispers something to him, that the others cannot pick up.

"Suzaku… I know what the two of you are planning, but I won't say anything" She smiles.

After the last entrance everyone sat down.

Kallen sat on a couch in the center of the room. On her left side sat Shirley and Milly, an her right side sat Rivalz.

To the right of them on a much longer couch sat Euphemia, Suzaku, Cornelia, Guilford, Cecile, and Lloyd. With Nunally positioned right between Rivalz and Euphemia.

Sitting off to the far left was Kaguya, Tamaki, Tohdoh and Ohgi. They occupied colorful bean bag chairs, much to Tamaki's delight.

Jeremiah and the two lone Knight of Rounds not named Suzaku, were sitting on another love seat. Which worked perfectly considering Gino and Jeremiah's large frames and Anya's much smaller one, sitting in the middle.

Nunally looked at everyone gathered and said the words the voice had been waiting to hear.

"Let's begin"

" **I thought you would never ask" said the voice.**

Instantly the lights in the room dimmed to a respectable level, and the massive screen cut on.

 **CODE GEASS appeared on the screen with the Geass sign glowing in a brilliant purple.**

 **AN: expect the first real update within the week.**


End file.
